


bend me over

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aomine was doing this for three years and he hated every part of this job, but as long as he had the money he needed to do what he wanted, he was willing to sell his soul to the devil. But the devil had his heart long before Aomine signed the contract.





	bend me over

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the whole thing doesn’t make sense just like the title but honestly i just wanted to have my fun haha i hope you’ll have some too, thank you!
> 
> warnings for: typos, grammatical mistakes, plot holes, OOC, not high level writing, lack of high level dictionary too, failed smut, don’t side eye me much pretty please with cherry on top

When he was nineteen, Aomine was desperate. He needed the money, his parents went downhill with their company losing everything and not having enough to send Aomine off to the university he wanted to study physical therapy and play basketball too. Even his scholarship, the one he earned because of his basketball skills, wasn’t enough to pay for everything and additional courses, he couldn’t get in the dorm for some insane reason he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Maybe it was the desperation, maybe it was the pretty face of this Kise guy he met in a club where Aomine wished to drink himself to death and maybe hope to be in heaven and not in hell. He was dramatic, but he was going to cry otherwise and Kise was a nice stable presence next to him, speaking and praising him and touching him and Aomine couldn’t say no when he wanted this. He wanted the touches which followed, the kissing, the moans Kise left and the desperate way he arched when Aomine teased him before moving inside him roughly and without waiting for him to adjust. Kise was beautiful, he was crazy, but beautiful.

Once they were done and now lying over the dirty sheets inside the room which Kise brought him in, Aomine realized how tired he was but how much he was ready to blow even an old guy for his money and when Kise asked about what was bothering him, Aomine couldn’t shut the hell up. He spoke and sighed and cried, as he was doing when he was alone, he thought he was going insane, his part time jobs wouldn’t be enough and he just signed up for the course, he couldn’t let go, he didn’t let go. And then Kise spoke up, he said he was an escort, a hooker, a damn prostitute, the money were good once you grow in position and your customers, the horny rich dudes who fuck you, like you and want to taste you again. You can become a millionaire if you reach the high levels and Aomine was never as tempted to do it as he was then.

By the end of the talk and the almost instant yes coming out of his mouth, Aomine walked back home with Kise’s number and another number which was the owner of the escort house or whatever they liked to call it. Apparently Akashi Seijuurou was the one who was going to check out if Aomine was decent for the job and Aomine was almost sure he was the boss whose number he took tonight with Kise’s but he didn’t mind, as long as he knew that tomorrow when he was sober and not so fucked out he was going to be willing to do it.

Unsurprisingly, he hadn’t changed his mind overnight and so he called Kise first, who told him an address and time where and when he was supposed to go and see this Akashi dude. Kise was quite the happy dude when Aomine walked to him and put an arm around his shoulders as if they were friends for years instead of fucking once in a dirty room and then bringing Aomine to his boss to approve him and let him willingly to sell his body to strangers.

The time spent with Akashi was short but somehow humiliating. He was asked to take off his clothes, to be fully naked in front of the short dude with bright red hair Akashi who was surprisingly scary once he bored his eyes into Aomine and not so gently ordered him to bend over and spread his ass cheeks. Aomine wanted to punch his new boss’ face but at the same time he was happy that he got the job, he was given a room, one which was in better condition than the one where Kise brought him the night before. It was a bright and big room, the bed was very big too, there was a bathroom, a TV, small fridge and big window. It was the perfect place for paid fucking and Aomine didn’t know how to feel about it.

The first year was the real struggle. Aomine was prideful man with strong personality which was followed with sharp mouth and not so bright brain. He might ace his basketball practices and actually sit down and study for his exams but when he was ordered to fuck himself with a bottle of wine, he was punching the people in the face and kicking them out of the room, returning their money and threatening them to never come back to him. Akashi scolded him but at the same time mentioned that he didn’t want to force anyone, since it was high class escort house and not some brothel. Aomine was grateful for the words but the amount of money he had lost then were too much.

He needed around nine months to get used to willingly submit to men and just as willingly to be rough with them when they wanted him to be. Most of the time, the clients were leaving while he was hard, if he ever managed to get hard himself and never bothered to speak with him. Sometimes it was breaking something in him, he couldn’t say he was heartbroken, because Aomine never grew fond of people he fucked like this, but he made sure they felt nice and that they were taken care of. When they wanted him to bruise them and wreck them, he had never forgotten to kiss the wounds and have a couple of gentle strokes or thrusts. He rarely took care of the people around him but often did it in bed.

In his second year was easier, he was liked, he was called and he had more money. Unfortunately his exams were over the top priority, surprisingly his grades were very high too, having in mind how low his grades were in high school, but his basketball practices were slowly starting to lack. He was fast, he was still the best, but he couldn’t help but feel how much his muscles and bones were begging him for rest and decent sleep. Studying all day and fucking all night, this was literally his life. He had to keep his performance on the top to keep his scholarship but since the amount of money he had in his bank account were enough to keep him going without the scholarship, he was thinking of screwing it and let the basketball be a hobby. Also he hoped no one from his university would find out about his beloved job, because he knew he would be screwed.

Kise was understanding, he was the one who mentioned that it was going to get hard the more people liked him. Especially because he was considered exotic. Aomine didn’t see anything exotic about himself but there was one guy who gave him a big green plant to hold while the dude sucked him off and then asked to be fucked with the plant, so Aomine stopped questioning the people choices after that. There were a few nice clients, they were speaking with him, asking him questions about his life and Aomine reluctantly replied or changed the topic but the clients spoke about themselves too. It was cool, really.

In his second year he realized that the escorts could be bought. Kise was bought by some Kuroko guy, small, barely noticeable guy, but he hard sharp eyes which screamed kindness no matter how strange the combination might sound and Aomine asked Kise if he was okay with this. It was unexpected to see the bright eyes and the smile and the happiness which embraced Kise’s face when he spoke about his love for this guy, even though he knew he was simply a subject to please his master. Kise was optimistic he might grow to be something more than the sex slave.

Aomine lost contact with Kise then and soon after he was the new top face of the house. He got so busy, so tired and his body was slowly betraying him that soon after it he quiet the basketball team for real, got his last piece of scholarship and end up paying for himself. He was grateful for the money, he was getting better and better with his major, he was happy for himself too. At some point he started to flirt more, he stopped asking what his regulars wanted but instead he was surprising them. They didn’t mind, they even paid him more. Akashi was so proud of him, the best escort he had for a while. Everything was perfect, until the third year didn’t come and Aomine had to meet Kagami Taiga.

Kagami was slightly older than Aomine, maybe five to ten years, he had never asked, but he was sure he was under his thirties. He was tall, slightly shorter than Aomine, but broader and stronger. When he first walked into Aomine’s door, he was with pushed back dark red hair, black suit without even the smallest wrenk on it and he looked as one of the CEOs walking out of the magazine. He was perfect, he was attractive and he was Aomine’s type. If he had a type, he was going to choose Kagami.

The first time they were together, Aomine knew Kagami’s name because of Akashi, who knew him because of Kuroko. Back then Kagami didn’t ask anything, he didn’t even speak, just took his clothes off and pushed Aomine on the bed and fucked him, Aomine was glad back then that he opened himself for Kagami and that he had quite a lot of condoms, since Kagami didn’t like it when they dirtied the bed. That time Kagami fucked him with hatred, for whom Aomine never understood but he was wrecked, everything was aching, his hips and thighs and his back were bruised. There were blue lines from Kagami’s tie on Aomine’s wrists. He was almost sure he was bleeding on his inner thigh where Kagami bit him for no reason at all.

But what followed after the fucking was the gentle way Kagami took care of him. He cleaned him with warm and wet towel. He was kissing every bruise, mumbling something which sounded awfully similar to apology and he had wrapped his arms around Aomine, caging him once again, but keeping him warm and making him feel safe until he didn’t fall asleep in this stranger’s arms. Aomine didn’t notice when Kagami left, but he was feeling warm through the whole night.

After that night, Kagami turned to be a regular. He was coming to visit him at random days, not like some clients who wanted Fridays or Saturdays. They barely spoke, although Kagami often asked him how he was and if he was tired. Aomine felt as if he was dreaming when he heard the words but was fast to reply. There was something about Kagami that made Aomine feel conscious of himself but at the same time angry and frustrated. Kagami seemed like some of the mafia bosses which were often presented on the movies when he had his hair down, big silver necklace and wide open shirt with blazer. Other times he looked like some college kid with a lot of money.

On the few occasions they had spoken before the sex, Aomine was sure he would punch Kagami if they were in some other positions. Kagami was someone who would push him, try to prove himself and also play around, tease and curse. But he was older, he was a client and he was a stranger. However, he was the nicest client Aomine had. Although many other clients were angry and asked him to stop seeing Kagami because they couldn’t stand the marks, the bruises, the bites and the small limp with which Aomine was walking. Some clients were possessive, they didn’t like it when their baby, as in Aomine, was seeing and letting someone else to mark him. It was amusing because everyone was paying mad prices for him to fuck him or have him to fuck them.

It was some months later when Aomine realized that Kagami could take care of him, could act as if they were lovers, as if they shared the same heart and maybe something more. It was when Aomine was busy studying for his final exams for the semester. He was exhausted, he had even asked for Akashi to deny some of his regulars, the ones which were rarely coming. He needed some of the night to spend studying too and get a couple of hours sleep, he couldn’t handle the sex then too.

Kagami didn’t call that week to sign up for a time with Aomine, he didn’t do it the next one too, but he did it when Aomine found out he had failed two exams. The anger and the disappointment were so strong. Aomine was never a good student, he wasn’t the smartest and honestly as long as he could be lazy ass all the time without touching a book would be his personal heaven. But he was working his ass off for these exams, for this major, for this future he wanted to have because despite being one of the biggest assholes someone could ever meet, he wanted to be useful. But he wasn’t as useful and helpful as he wished when he failed the exams he barely slept for because he brainstormed his own brain, if it even made sense.

So it was obvious why when Akashi called him to say that Kagami wanted him, Aomine agreed. He needed the roughness, the pain, the bruises, because honestly he didn’t cry, but he was close to it and he was so disappointed, hated himself and everyone around him, so angry and so lost that he needed someone to fuck the feeling away from him. So before Kagami arrived Aomine prepared himself, took out the condoms and was ready to get wrecked.

Nothing of his plan happened though. Kagami walked in, noticed that something was wrong with Aomine and carefully, too slowly, he approached him. Cupping his face, Aomine felt like an animal in a cage, because he was feeling like this with Kagami all the time but this time it felt different because when Kagami cupped his face in his warm and big palms, he was kissed soon after. It was a gentle short kiss, soft lips against his, a little bit pressure, small almost unnoticeable lick on his lips and then the lips left his and he felt a warm forehead on his. The palms moved from his face, to his neck and then down to his chest, skillful fingers teasing his nipples when Kagami moved his face, kissing Aomine’s nose, forehead, eyelids, cheeks before moving to his jaw, biting it and kissing it and then his neck. Aomine moaned quietly while he didn’t know how he was supposed to react when Kagami spoke.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, almost as if he was worried if he had the right to ask and cupped Aomine’s bare hips under his long shirt.

“No.” was the reply because Aomine was tired. He wanted to be taken care of, he wanted someone to pamper him, he wanted to be loved even if it was for a short time and surprisingly Kagami understood.

Aomine didn’t ask how, he didn’t care, he liked the feeling of Kagami’s hands on his hips, the way he mouthed at his neck, biting just enough to make him shiver. He liked the way his cheeks were spread, almost painfully, but the fingers touching his rim were warm and the lube was enough to make him feel wet and hot in need. Kagami took his time, kissing his jaw, leaving gentle pecks on his lips, slowly but firmly moving three fingers inside him.

“Can you take more?” he had asked and Aomine nodded more than eagerly. He had told Akashi he’d keep Kagami for two hours but with the pace they were going, with the way Kagami took his time and was slowly working on him as if he was going to break but at the same time as if he wanted to break him, was too much.

Kagami moved a fourth finger in, Aomine thought he hadn’t been this spread, maybe not until he didn’t have Kagami inside him, but then he started to feel the thumb, slowly trying to move in and Aomine moved up, a hand on Kagami’s chest and eyes hard on his client. He didn’t mind trying fisting, it was one of the things he wanted to try with Kagami, but not now, not when he wanted to able to walk tomorrow. He had to go back to university, to ask his profs for dates when he could take his exams again and he needed to be in almost perfect condition.

“Just fuck me and leave.” He said, moving away from Kagami, taking the condoms and putting one on himself and one on Kagami, he wanted to sleep without removing the sheets, so being clean, despite the sweat and the lube on them, was what Aomine would be aiming for tonight.

“Suddenly not so willing, aren’t you?” Kagami chuckled, a little bit darkly, almost as if Aomine owned him and almost as if he was disappointed. Aomine shrugged because he didn’t want to fight and fighting or even a simple argument with a client wasn’t something he wished to do now. He had done enough in the past.

“If you don’t want me like this, then leave, I’ll ask Akashi to give you back your money and we all can be happy. Except Akashi, I think.” Aomine turned around, he looked for the towels he was using for cleaning.

“Come on, Daiki, stop being stubborn and just come here, let me take care of you.” Kagami rarely called his name like this, but it was only when he was serious and meant his words. It was surprising that he was still willing to do it but Aomine felt exposed and somehow used.

“I didn’t ask you for it, please leave.” he heard Kagami sighing, standing up from the bed and walking closer. His hands were still warm, still wet, Aomine was still hard and he was sure Kagami was too but he didn’t push it.

Instead he leaned down and started to kiss Aomine’s shoulders, his nape, down his spine, his shoulder blades, his lower back and suddenly Aomine felt a teasing lick on his tailbone making him moan and arch his back, putting his hands on the wall, spreading his legs. He was rarely rimmed, almost never but it was one of the few things which was making him beg for more and when Kagami sucked his entrance, licked it a moment later and pushed his tongue inside, making him feel like a jelly, Aomine was ready to give his heart to Kagami right at this moment.

When he came, the moment after Kagami played with his balls, his tongue fucking him and the free hand was squeezing his ass cheek with so much power that he was going to bruise, Aomine put his hand on the wall, hissed and moaned when he came untouched. He felt Kagami’s hand on his dick finishing him off, and leave one more kiss on his entrance before moving up behind him and kissing his neck instead.

“Fuck, I told you to leave.” Aomine groaned, his voice was strained, it didn’t sound like his but he could feel his legs shaking and he felt the burning feeling inside him, his body wanted to be wrecked, he wanted to be touched more, he could feel how the stress was leaving him and he wondered how much of his pride would be gone if he asked Kagami about it, but maybe it wasn’t needed because the next moment he was moved towards the bed, Kagami’s arms around his middle moving him around as if his weight was nothing and was pushed down on the bed.

“Let me take care of you, Daiki, and then I’ll leave.” Kagami sounded close to begging and Aomine’s heart felt as if it was bleeding, because he didn’t want him to be nice, he wanted him to be rough, bad and angry. If he was nice, Aomine was going to fall for him.

“Fuck you” he hissed without an actual meaning but the fond look which Kagami gave him, made the ball in his throat to be bigger and then the warm gentle kiss on his lips came, with Kagami gently biting his lips and whispering against them.

“You can fuck me if you wish.” it was a permission Aomine had never thought he’d live to witness. Kagami walked into his room, since the first day, with clear dominating aora and as much as Aomine wanted to ask he had never dared to because he knew he might lose Kagami was a client and the money he gave him were too good to be left to walk away because he wanted to see a big man like Kagami to moan like a bitch.

“Maybe some next time?” Aomine asked with a small voice because he didn’t think the permission would come so unexpectedly and he was sure the next time wouldn’t happen either.

“As you wish, now let me love you.” Aomine was unable to answer because Kagami had kissed him and slowly, but firmly had moved Aomine on his side, his leg and thigh were over Kagami’s while his neck was awkwardly on the side to keep the kiss going because even though he had his mouth in his ass until now, Kagami still tasted sweet.

Kagami had removed the condom from Aomine and put a new one on. Aomine couldn’t hold his voice back when Kagami was stroking him back to hardness, neither could he help himself but spread his legs more so that he could feel every part of Kagami inside him. For a short moment he wanted to ask Kagami to take his condom off and just fuck him like this, but he couldn’t risk it. He knew he was clean but he didn’t know anything about Kagami, except that he had good money, suits and dick.

When Kagami told him that he was going to take care of him, Aomine believed it was only words. But it clearly wasn’t when Kagami moved deep inside him with painfully slow trusts, but still making Aomine see stars and feel how the tip of Kagami’s dick was touching his prostate, making him moan loudly and whiny. Aomine didn’t need to pretend, really, all he had to do was to close his eyes, move his head back so that it was on Kagami’s shoulder and let the sensations take him away.

Kagami didn’t let his hands to stop moving over Aomine’s body, he was touching and teasing his nipples, touching and poking his ribs, grabbing his balls, touching the base or the tip of Aomine’s hard dick while moving painfully slow inside him, but so damn good. It was as frustrating as it was pleasing. Aomine was biting his lower lip to keep quiet and Kagami was begging him to let it out with rough quiet voice and lips kissing his ear or biting it, sometimes sucking his neck.

Aomine was arching his back, moved his leg, so that he could thrust back and meet Kagami’s, both of them were panting so much, they were so sweaty and Aomine could feel how relaxed he was feeling, even though a little bit frustrated because he wanted to come again, but he wanted to come with Kagami and he knew he had to wait. And begging wasn’t Aomine’s forth.

Fortunately for Aomine’s sanity, the rhythm of the thrusts, the way Kagami was panting and groaning and the way his palms were on his hips, moving him faster than Aomine could hold himself showed that Kagami was just as close. So without thinking Aomine put on hand on his dick to stroke himself, tightened his insides around Kagami and with the other free hand and moved it to grab Kagami’s nape and pull him closer to kiss him. The kiss was more tongues and teeth than anything else but it was enough to hold back his moans and take all that Kagami was willing to give him while he was coming inside the condom with Aomine and his name mumbled between them.

They stayed like this while they caught their breaths and Kagami was so gentle and nice with him, he took off their condoms once he was out of him. Then he walked to the bathroom to get wet the towels Aomine was touching earlier and came back with a dumb smile on his face and sweaty hair pushed back. He didn’t even bother to put on clothes so Aomine could look at him as much as he wanted to.

While Kagami was cleaning him, Aomine couldn’t stop but think how easy it would be to fall for Kagami. They might kill each other if they had to spend a lot of time together, both of them having different opinions on everything, from pizza to politics and life in general, but Kagami was so beautiful. He was rough and burning but he was the one who was willing push down Aomine and hold him in place when no one else could and he no longer moved away from Aomine’s touching, from his kisses. Even now when Aomine tapped his chin to look up at him while cleaning the lube and the sweat from his skin, so that they could kiss, all Kagami did was to giggle against the kiss and hum contently when he opened his mouth for him.

That night Aomine asked for Kagami to cuddle him and sleep with him. He got what he wanted and in the morning, he woke up to a hot coffee and warm breakfast and a note that Kagami had to leave to be responsible adult but Aomine looked ugly while sleeping so it wasn’t a big loss for him to leave. Aomine couldn’t help but laugh when at the end of the note Kagami had written that if Aomine didn’t eat his food he’s going to be spanked, as if Aomine would mind, and also he had wrote that Aomine looked thinner so he was more than motivated to put some meat on him.

It was strange how everything started to change since that night. When they met the next time, Kagami had arrived earlier in the room and was naked, with three fingers inside himself and wicked smirk on his face when Aomine hurried to close the door and move towards him without tripping.

“You were late, I was bored.” Kagami sighed when Aomine finally moved inside him, as slow as he knew Kagami wasn’t going to feel uncomfortable but all the way in so that he could feel the warmth around him until the base and Kagami was so tight.

“I thought you had a meeting mister president.” Aomine groaned against Kagami’s throat and moved so fast and hard that he knew Kagami was going to have hard time sitting tomorrow but he wasn’t stopping soon and he liked how Kagami pushed his nails deep inside the skin on his back, he was sure he was bleeding at some places.

Kagami was spending more and more time with Aomine, either he was staying for longer and both spent the night together or he was coming early and waiting for Aomine while preparing food, because he was serious about making Aomine gain some kilos on and they were speaking more.

Now Aomine knew that Kagami was actually twenty-nine, a CEO at his father’s company, he tried the escort house because the woman he wanted to marry screwed him for his ex-secretary and he just needed to let go of everything. But when he saw Aomine he decided to keep coming and so here they were. Kagami mentioned he wanted to go be professional in basketball but he fell and his leg bone was wrecked to the point that he had mental inside and it was hurting him when he was on his leg for many hours. Aomine shared with him his age, said he quit basketball for his major and so he was probably losing his muscles and not so much the weight itself. He mentioned that he failed two exams and in two months he had to retake them or he was screwing his grades and chances for his internship.

The more time they were together, the more Aomine was falling and this much his heart was in pain when Kagami had to pick up a call in between their fucking to leave because some bastard in his company had screwed a deal and Kagami had to take care of it. It was painful because Aomine knew Kagami wouldn’t be coming back home to him, but he would be going back to his big fat assed flat and Aomine had to walk back to his small flat and sleep alone and cold.

When they were arguing and cursing each other, Aomine still loved Kagami, maybe it was because when Aomine called himself a stupid whore, Kagami stopped his own shouting with wide eyes and moved to embrace Aomine and curse him for saying words like this for himself.

“You’re gorgeous, even when you’re some fucked up idiot.” Kagami would say and Aomine would chuckle.

“You fuck me for money, Bakagami.”

The arguing was usually ending with a kiss and sex. Aomine didn’t mind it, he was happy for this, he was happy when Kagami’s visits frequent and Aomine screwed some of his regulars for him. Akashi wasn’t so happy about it, far from it in fact but the money were enough for him to keep quiet and let them be.

Kagami was surprisingly caring and since he was letting himself be open with Aomine, he often picked up late work calls and his voice was turning into cold and icy tone which Aomine had never heard and he wished to never have the reason to. He preferred the frustrating roaring of Kagami while calling him dumb for something he did, like losing his phone on the front door and he was lucky for Kagami to be the first to see it. Aomine was cursing him for being rich bastard not knowing the struggles of the poor and Kagami was often punching his wall and cursing back but never calling him stupid or mentioning how poor he was in fact without this job. It was fun, as long as Kagami was coming back to him it was fun.

But suddenly Kagami moved on, away from him, there was no calling, no saved dates for him, it was as if Kagami was never a person and no one whom Aomine met and be unlucky enough to fall in love with. It was often to hear from Akashi that he couldn’t keep one day saved only for Kagami because there were new guys who wanted to have a taste of Aomine and so soon Kagami was nothing but a name and a sad memory.

Did Aomine cry? No. Did he miss Kagami? Yes. Did he stop working even after six months no call from Kagami? No, because he needed the money.

On the seventh month, when Aomine had stopped even thinking of Kagami, even less hoping, wanting his body, his touches and his kisses, Kagami walked in front of him, not wearing a suit but sweats and a shirt, messy hair and big dark bags under his eyes. He was always strong and he was always in perfect body shape but it was now Kagami who was thinner and paler and not so healthy looking.

“Hey.” he said with a tired smile and Aomine moved away from him, taking a few steps back, no one was supposed to see him outside of the room, even if they did, they had signed a contract to not approach him and act as if they don’t know him. What the fuck was Kagami doing?

“Hey.” Aomine replied because as much as he wanted to run away, this much he wanted to be closer to him, to punch him for leaving and then kissing him for showing up.

“Do you want something to eat? I’m starving.” Kagami said with a faked cheerful voice, probably trying to keep his tiredness hidden because he was blinking too much as if he needed to focus and he seemed so close to fainting.

“Yeah, come on, I know a place which is good even for rich bastards as you.”

And this was how both found themselves in a small family restaurant with Kagami ordering food for ten people and actually ate everything from them. He looked better after that, more cheerful and calmer. Aomine would lie if he said he didn’t feel relieved for noticing the changes.

“You know, I don’t want to break your bubble or something but you’re not supposed to act so familiar with me outside of my room. You signed a contract about it.” Aomine spoke with emotionless voice, or at least he hoped so. The last thing he needed was for his voice to break and show much seeing Kagami now affected him.

“I know. Akashi told me he’s going to cut my head if I approach you like this, but as serious as he might be, I need to be a bastard and meet you because I need to ask you something.” Kagami winked at Aomine and paid for everything, even walked out of his way to buy him an ice cream and pull him towards the park once they walked outside of the restaurant.

“And what is so important to ask when you legit screwed me for seven months and kept on living your perfect life.” Aomine was bitter, he knew Kagami was reasonable, he left because there was a reason but it didn’t stop him for feeling like shit because he caught feelings and it was obvious that Kagami didn’t.

However the moment Kagami started scratching the back of his neck and looking everywhere but Aomine, the latter started to have hopes. What if Aomine wasn’t the only one, what if Kagami was affected too and maybe he just had the level of patience to wait and hide his feelings. What if behind the soft touches and the fond looks there was something more than lust? What if Kagami loved him too? Aomine was almost trembling from the nerves, because what if he was deluded and everything was just the end and he was stupid to hope for something else. But before he could rage and shout and then leave, Kagami spoke up.

“I...do you want me to pay you off Akashi?” He said and cleared his throat. “The reason why I disappeared was because I wanted to have enough money to buy you without anyone noticing the change of my bank account and balance. My father likes to keep a track on me and yeah. I asked Akashi he said I should ask you first, but he didn't mean it like this, probably in the middle of fucking or something.”

“If I say yes, what am I going to be to you?” Aomine felt bitter once again, maybe it wasn't love after all. But he didn't know if he loved Kagami either or it was his way of dealing with the attraction towards him.

“Whoever you want, you can be my boyfriend, my hidden lover, still keep being my escort but just exclusive to me.” Kagami shrugged but he seemed so much more nervous than he was a moment ago.

“I've told you why I do this, however I don't want to have a sugar daddy as unbelievable as it might sound.” Aomine threw away his ice cream, cleaned his fingers and the crossed his arms on his chest, eyes carefully looking at Kagami. If he was going to give away his last piece of dignity, he wanted it to be worthy.

“Then just go out with me, I'll still make sure everything you need to be provided and I can even make you work in my company? It's an option too, I'll make sure your schedule would work wonderful with you classes and even basketball practices.” Kagami was hopeful, his eyes were shining and he seemed keen on idea of having Aomine closer.

“Do you love me?” Aomine asked while he was slowly approaching Kagami. He had this craving to kiss him since the moment he started to speak and now when he knew he could do it any time, he was more than happy to do it.

“I'm not sure if it's love yet, but I don't want you to be with other guys, so please be mine?” Kagami put his palms on Aomine's hips and pulled him closer. “If you don't say yes, you're going to miss one damn good piece of sugar daddy, man.”

“I hate you.” Aomine groaned against his lips and Kagami chuckled against him before pulling him closer and kissing him breathless.

One week later, Aomine was living with Kagami with more money in his bank account than ever because Kagami had given too much to Akashi and the latter gave him some of the money because he was one of the best. One week later Aomine turned back to his basketball practices and was calling Kagami an old man when he was panting and cursing because he couldn't play for long without feeling like dying. One week later Aomine knew it wasn't love yet, not when so much money were involved but he knew it could be and the softer Kagami was getting to him, the more Aomine wanted to be his.

After all selling his soul to the devil wasn't so bad as long the devil was Kagami and he was making him cook despite both knew what it meant to have Aomine in the kitchen.


End file.
